


Our first Halloween

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Kudos: 13





	Our first Halloween

It's Halloween. My first actually with Oliver. My Ollie. My lover. He didn't go back to New York.  
He stayed here with me in Italy. We even got our own place together and I could never be any  
happier than I am at this moment. We are shopping for costumes for our first Halloween party  
as boyfriends, lovers, partners? I don't know the right word for what to call us. But I know that  
this Halloween is the best one I will ever have because he is here with me and I am with him.  
And whatever crazy costume he picks, I will adore because I love everything he does even if  
he picks horrible costumes.


End file.
